<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HunterxHunter Prompts, Requests, and One-shots by Kites-Friend (VivaAlisa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741682">HunterxHunter Prompts, Requests, and One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaAlisa/pseuds/Kites-Friend'>Kites-Friend (VivaAlisa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Smut, Sweet, angry, prompts, this is crossposted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaAlisa/pseuds/Kites-Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collective group of all the single stories that I put up on my Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Gon/reader, Hisoka/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua/reader, Kurapika/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, leorio/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chrollo/Reader "Glass on a High Shelf"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… what are we now?” I asked quietly. My voice calmed and collected after hours of fighting. </p><p>It had all started because Chrollo promised one last mission. Every single time he left, there was only one more mission. He’d come back hurt and promise that he was done. His eyes would plead desperate whispers for me to believe him. Not anymore. Anything that falls from his lips is false. </p><p>“Darling, what do you mean?” He asked. “It’s only one more job. Then I’m yours, forever.” Chrollo’s hand moves up my face to look at him. His deep grey eyes felt secure and safe no matter how much they were a lion’s pit. Tears rolled down my eyes and landed onto my upper arm. </p><p>Again, his sincerity was pure and kind. I’d figured out so long ago that he believed that it was the last time whenever he told me. Every mission would be the last if you truly believed it in your heart. Looking backwards isn’t his strength. </p><p>I placed my hand onto his cold one. The feeling of his touch was magnificent enough that I leaned in too deep. His warm embrace was a viper: beautiful but deadly. Chrollo wiped a few stray tears from my face as a peace gesture. Too bad it would never be enough. </p><p>“You promise that so much that I’m starting to not believe it anymore. Not to believe you.” The words fell from my hoarse tongue like a dagger. It was getting harder to say goodbye. A promise to stay was only as good as the person who spoke it. </p><p>“This one’s different, my love,” he said. His arm snaked around my waist as my head found the crook of his neck. “This is the last one. You know I have to help my troupe. I’ve let them down so much. It’s all that I have left.” </p><p>The words were spoken before he realized. I pulled away from his touch and stepped back. “They’re all you have left? What about me? I sit home waiting for your return. You never tell me when you will return. Only that you have to leave once again. I’m tired, Chrollo. I’m tired of waiting. I’m tired of sitting at home wondering if you’ll ever return.”</p><p>“I will return. It’s a promise.”</p><p>“Your line of work is a death wish. You’re suicidal without an end in sight.” My body trembled as I wrapped my arms around my waist. “You don’t care if you return.”</p><p>“I do, darling,” he said while walking to touch me once again. I placed a hand up to block him even though I wanted him to hold me once again. Last time he left, I promised myself I wouldn’t allow him to pull me back in. My promise was much harder to keep than I originally thought while lying in a cold bed. </p><p>“I won’t hear it,” I mumble while looking away. “You and I both knew this is where we would end up. Sooner or later, you’d leave me.”</p><p>“I’m not the one leaving,” he said. “You are. You don’t trust me enough to return.”</p><p>“You’re right. I don’t.”</p><p>My words felt final. As if I had said the thing that triggered the end of it all. They were the words that shattered our reality of self. The glass perfection of a relationship that was placed on a high shelf was finally broken. No amount of words, feelings, or glue could put it back together. We were stuck with dreams that were too high to reach. </p><p>Chrollo talked first. “I guess this is the end.” He went to pick up his book. </p><p>“I guess it is.”</p><p>“Goodbye, darling,” Chrollo said while walking towards me. He lay his hand on my cheek once again and kissed my forehead. “I hope you find the person that I am not.”</p><p>I nod my head. I didn’t dare to look at him. All I heard was the closing of the door as Chrollo left my life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How to Catch a Spider (FeitanxReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The daylight was warm against my face as my sleeping brain awoke. My hands felt for the typical man that seemed to find comfort in laying beside me; however, my hand only hit the soft plush of my sheets. Weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lazily wiped the sleep from my eyes and yawned. “Feitan?” I called into the small apartment. I didn’t receive a response back except for the running water. My face scrunched at the realization that he, instead of staying in bed with me, decided it was best to take a shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more stretches and I finally got out of bed. I was going to surprise him with a good morning until I reached the locked door. I sighed knowing that he valued his privacy more than intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I was walking back to the bed, I stumbled on haphazard clothing that Feitan had discarded. I shook my head and picked up the oversized shirt that he always wore. I could smell the strong colon that he regularly puts on for dates and meetings with me. He said that it was to help when he got too busy to shower before seeing me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feitan never had much to his name. I’d only seen him in two outfits the whole time we’d been dating. A simple thought passed through my head while holding the piece of clothing. If I can’t surprise my boyfriend in the shower then maybe I can surprise him with his own clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired man only took a few minutes before he emerged dressed in only a towel and another to wash his hair. My heart almost stopped at the sight of his body. While I love him Feitan for more than his looks, they were a huge plus. He picked up the rest of his clothing as a routine rather than noticing my stance on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m missing something,” Feitan said. “Have you seen my hoodie?” He finally looked up to me. I posed on his bed with his shirt clinging to every curve of my body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo,” I said while holding out the end. A flirtatious smile held tight to my lips as I looked him up and down. Feitan dropped the towel that he was using to dry his hair. My goal of achieving speechlessness was achieved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that you’re wearing it.” His second of shock was replaced with control. “I think you should give it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I pout while holding on tight to the shirt. “I kinda like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to stretch it out,” he said while holding out his hand. “Now you need to give it to me or I will make you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A twinkle showed in my eyes as I finally got the correct response. THe sadistic spider played so easily into my trap. “You better make me then.” I cocked my head and leaned in so that we were face to face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want that, Sweetheart?” he said mirroring the same smirl that befell my own face. “You know what happens when you disobey me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean in so that I nibble his earlobe. “I’m anticipating it,” I said before Feitan I was pushed back onto the bed for a wonderful, sadistic time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! If you'd like a pt. 2, please ask! I enjoy the trash gremlin as much as anyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sometimes Computers Break (Shalnark x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I’m worried about you,” I mumbled as my hand touched Shalnark’s forehead. He’d been awake for so many days that I was beginning to lose count. He promised me that he’d go to bed when I left for work, but that was about eight hours ago. The troupe had sent an important message that needed my blonde boyfriend’s full attention.</p><p>Angrily, the blonde pulled away from my touch. It was too late. I had already felt a feverish forehead from the lack of sleep. “Don’t be. I’m almost done” was his reply. </p><p>Rather than start an argument, I decided to pull a chair from the dining room to sit next to him. On the computer, there were lines and lines of random code. His hands were flying over the keyboard like his life depended on it. </p><p>“Honey, you said that hours ago.” </p><p>“I know what I said.” He didn’t need to raise his voice for me to understand the connotation. Shalnark treated coding as if it were his pride and joy. A sad mix of desperation and annoyance that paralleled his usually joyous demeanor. Truly, this task was only one of the many that he must do in order to stay sane. </p><p>My best guess was to stay silent and watch as he continued this rampage that swept across him. A stark silence remained. The only sound was the clicking of keys. </p><p>“You don’t have to watch me,” Shalnark muttered as he broke the mechanical clacking. “I can take care of myself.” </p><p>“I know,” I mumbled; however, I still stayed next to him. The blonde’s happy facade always seemed to fade when he was with me. The joyous attitude was what drew me to him so many years ago. Now living together for years, I finally was able to see the cold, dark side of him. “Do you need anything?” </p><p>“No. Please just leave. I have to finish this.” My eyes closed in a tired acceptance of his feelings. We’d be internally fighting for so long that it was hard to see the happy times we shared. </p><p>I scooted the chair back and went to our bedroom. It will be another night where I will be alone in a bed that’s too big for me. I change into my pajamas and call him to bed one more time. </p><p>“Shal,” I sigh at the entrance to our bedroom. “Please come to bed. I know you need to finish this but you need sleep too. The troupe will understand.” </p><p>“No.” Shalnark said. His teeth were gritted together. “You’re the one that doesn’t understand. The troupe needs me. I don’t need someone to tell me what to do. I don’t need you.” </p><p>We both realized what he said at the same time. It was the moment he looked from the screen for the first time while I held onto the door frame. A few fresh tears pricked my eyes but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of letting them fall. “Honey, I-I didn’t mean that,” he said while turning away from his desk. “I’m just stressed.”</p><p>“I know.” My voice was a quiet whisper as if I was breaking a secret that had been held under lock and key. </p><p>“I’m going to bed,” he said while finally standing up from the chair. It was his bandage for his comment. Sleeping in bed usually fixed the problem. I followed him into the room and lay on the bed. Shalnark stripped until he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. </p><p>Shalnark followed suit and laid on the bed with me. His hands pulled me into his chest for a hug. We both knew he messed up. “I’m sorry.” Shal didn’t need to say it but he still did; however we both knew that we were finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chrollo/Reader "The Moon and Stars"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night. It’s a mystery held in a shroud of darkness. The only light was small flickers of stars and the brightest bulb in the sky. The night held an air of sensationalism the day dreamed it could obtain. It was also under night that you met the leader of the spiders every single week. It was the only time that he would come out of his cave to meet you. </p>
<p>At first, we met as strangers. We were both passing by like comets that shoot across the sky. Our path would never have crossed if I hadn’t been too busy changing my music to realize the man that was in front of me. Our run of the mill courses made an explosion. </p>
<p>“Oh,” I said while looking up the thing I ran into. The thing was a person. A person with the darkest eyes that one couldn’t discern from the blackest of night. His appearance wouldn’t draw any attention towards him due to the dark clothing. “I’m sorry sir.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” said the man. His voice felt like a smooth glossy stream that held the reflection of the sky before a single stone skipped across the stillness. I stepped back just to have him fill in the gap. </p>
<p>Suddenly I felt self-conscious of the clothing I decided to wear and my appearance against this unconventionally attractive man. I look down to see that my phone fell from my hand in the collision. The man saw the same. He reached down to pick up the device. “This must be your’s.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I say, taking my phone. On this bridge, overlooking the man-made lake, I could hear my heart beating deep within my chest to remind myself that I was still human. “Again, I’m sorry. I’ll try to watch my path better.”</p>
<p>“You could repay me by letting me put my phone number into your phone.” His boldness caught me off guard. A beautiful star doesn’t fall for the dirty moon. Yet, I gave him my phone anyways. As we were walking off, I looked down to see the name. Chrollo. </p>
<p>Our second meeting was more planned. We met at the same bridge, at the same time, at the same day of the week. My eyes met the same beautiful grey that would wake me up in the middle of the night. I don’t know why I would come to meet someone that hadn’t even sent me a single text beyond where to meet him. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you again, stranger,” I jest. A pearly white smile lines his face as his frame leans across the railing of the bridge. Our crossways met in the middle. I stood close enough to talk but far enough to see and danger. </p>
<p>“Beautiful night,” he said without turning his body to meet mine. I follow suit and gaze up at the crest moon above. The dimly lit light held only enough to see the silhouette of his face. </p>
<p>“Yes. It is.” Conversation held for much longer than before. If asked what we discussed, I would say that my memory of the night faded with the coming of sunlight. Too many words fell from our lips that it became impossible to remember them all. I would only remember the feeling of a sprinkling rain hitting the water so lightly that the pattern felt normal. </p>
<p>Each and every time we met, I regained the same feeling. A pure bliss wrapped around my heart so that I couldn’t quiet it. Soon enough, he would hold my hand without any hesitation on either of our parts. His boldness would always catch me as off guard as when I ran into him. He was a perfect display of the brightest star in my life. </p>
<p>It took many months before he’d admit to his day job. Leadership felt so right for him. Even in the quiet moments, I felt the same stillness that held every good leader. His actions were questionable but so was every other person’s daily living. All the mattered was what could be shared under the stars. </p>
<p>All of this led to tonight. Chrollo promised me a real date after tonight. I’d been a few weeks since I’d seen him due to the nature of his work. We met on the same bridge once again as if it was our calling card to each other. </p>
<p>My smile matched the same one he held when we locked eyes once again. A beautiful meshing of excitement and love. We embraced like teenage lovers who snuck out to see each other. He pulled away only for me to twirl around to show off the newest dress I bought for him. </p>
<p>“You like?” I ask after I’d become thoroughly dizzy. He balanced me against the grain of the bridge as we both looked up to the brightly lit stars. The moon had finally become full. Once I’d gotten my fill of the moon’s rays, I turned to look at my dear spider. </p>
<p>“Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you couldn't tell, I am fascinated by the moon. Seriously, I love it so much. This was suggested by an Anon on my tumblr. Look below so that you can suggest something too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How to Punish a Catcher (Feitan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a part 2 to the first Feitan Fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fetian pushed me back onto the bed. His hands pressed deeply into my shoulders while intertwining with the black, knit cloth. His lips never left mine as he bruised and nippled the supple skin. My hands wanted to travel anywhere on his body but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>One glimmer in his eye promised me that I was in more trouble than ever. Every so slowly, Fetain’s hands moved up from my shoulders until my hands were firmly placed above my head and held by the wrist. </p><p>His lips left mine with a groan. “You’ve been a naughty girl. You know you’re not supposed to tell me no.” With one hand tightly holding my wrist, he used the other to push up his shirt on my body. The towel had been torn off into between the transition between the initial push on the bed and now. </p><p>Fetain’s cock felt hard and twitching against my lower stomach. I tugged against Fetain’s constant hold of my wrists in hopes of finally being able to touch him. Instead, he held them tighter to the point I could feel his nails digging into my skin. “You must really want punishment,” he growled into my ear while kissing a slowl, tumultuous path down to my neck. </p><p>He must’ve grabbed the towel from the edge of the bed and used it to tie up my wrists so that I couldn’t move. The cloth added an extra layer to the calloused skin wracking against my body. He lifted his shirt until it had covered my eyes. </p><p>“B-but,” I whined before a smack hit my exposed thigh. I groaned in excitement while another unexpected hit struck my skin. </p><p>“Don’t talk unless I tell you” was Fetain’s command as he climbed off the bed. The air felt cold without his touch. My body aching was for any stimulation yet none came. Agonizing seconds turned to minutes. Each moment was filled with explicit thoughts of what my lover could be doing. </p><p>“Turn over,” he huskily whispered next to my ear. His voice sent a shiver down my body as I turned so that my hands were crossed. A single finger lightly touched my right ankle. It wasn’t enough as Feitan moved the touch all the way up my skin. </p><p>“Already wet for me, my dear,” he said while the touch finally met at my aching core. A single whine escaped my lips as he took a finger up and down the tender area. As quickly as the feeling came, he disappeared. Only to be replaced with a quick hit on my ass. A squeal reached from my lips. </p><p>“Count,” he growled. </p><p>“One,” I trembled while another hit. “Two.” Each one harder than the last. Once we got to ten, I could feel the heat radiating from each cheek. “Ten,” I groaned, sore and aching. </p><p>“Good, we’re halfway there,” Feitan said while smacking another time. He smoothed the painfully throbbing skin. Another five smacks and I was quaking with each touch. He wouldn’t tell me where they were coming and when. I only felt them the moment he hit me. </p><p>At twenty, my body was shaking from pain and ecstasy. The bed dipped in between my legs as he climbed onto the bed. Without warning, he pushed his cock deeply into my cunt. A sharp hiss left my mouth as I gripped tightly to the bed frame. “Oh fuck,” he mumbled. </p><p>My body absentmindedly met each thrust that the man would give. A slew of curses left my lips until I could feel the ache from my wrist and shoulders. Feitan held his hands on my hips to steady his unforgiving pace. Each push was deeper and faster than before. </p><p>Another smack hit the back of my sore bottom as I felt Fetain’s pace falter. A few curses in his native tongue fell from his lips as he spilled into me. His hands gripped my hips tighter than before. He pulsed a few times deep within me before finally leaving. </p><p>“Feitan, I whined still wound up with no release. </p><p>“You can lie there and think about what you’ve done. I’ll be back to claim you once I think you earn it,” said the spider as he climbed off the bed. He would watch me, a writhing, filled mess, until he knew I couldn’t feel my wrists anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reading Between the Lines (Kurapika x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power of technology has no meaning if the person refuses to text back. It becomes a block paperweight within my hands. Constantly checking the black screen leads to an empty heart and hope that a message will come through. </p><p>The empty void feeling was a staple in my life for now as I knew he wouldn’t return my texts. Not now. Kurapika began having so many late nights that it was impossible to contact him on regular days. He’d been gone for weeks… no. It’s been two months at this point. </p><p>I decided to get my mind off the lack of messages and go to a nearby market to reprieve my aching heart. It was the first time I’d been out for myself in awhile. Kurapika normally would go to the store with me as he would be the one to know the best fruits and ingredients. </p><p>Among the fruits and vegetables, all I could see was him. His blonde hair blowing in the wind as he would try and find the best apples. The small smile that held his face as he would hand me the ripe, red fruit. </p><p>I had picked up the apple from the stack before realizing what my hand did. The sheen of gloss hit the sun as if the apple had always had the hazy glow. His eyes. The beautiful red tint that only showed in passions of anger, sadness, and love would always be better than this apple. </p><p>My hand reached for the dreaded phone even though I knew there was nothing to read. Emptiness was becoming a feeling that replaced my heart ache whenever the screen was blank.</p><p>A girl laughing took my mind off of the vacant device. She was hooked arm and arm with her lover. The starry eyed doe looks used to my own. The two were picking out vegetables while talking about plans for the future. Tears began forming as I placed the apple back on the stand. The void had shifted to my stomach. Even food was hard to eat without him.</p><p>If only I’d get a message that he was safe. Again, my hand drifted to my pocket to check. Nothing. </p><p>As I turned my gaze upwards to see if I could pull some of that love into the void, I saw the yellow tuft of hair. My breath caught in my throat as the phone I held dropped to the ground. The loud thud shook me from my shock. </p><p>Kurapika was home. Questions didn’t register as I chased after the man that could only fill this emptiness in my soul. “Kurapika!” I shouted while running over to him. I expected birds to sing songs of our love or people to start clapping as we kiss. </p><p>Reality is always disappointing. As I raced towards him, I could see a glint of red in his eyes; however, a smile never crossed his face. Instead, a scowl of annoyance held tight into his brow. One of the people that was with him leaned over for a question. He responded as I finally caught up to him. </p><p>“I-I didn’t know you’d return,” I stuttered a little out of breath. His demeanor hadn’t changed. </p><p>“Darling, you know I’m working,” he said as the party was walking away. “I’d tell you if I was coming home.”</p><p>“You’re here though,” I smiled while taking his hand in mine. “You were going to stop by right?”</p><p>He wouldn’t meet my eyes and my heart dropped. “You were going to stop by to see me.”</p><p>My chase had garnered many gazes from the stand. A few quiet whispers mumbled about us. “You were going to at least tell me you were here,” I said, sternly. Kurapika pulled his hand away from mine only to finally look back at me. His eyes were turning the deep shade of red I’d longed to see. However, there were soft tears that threatened to fall. </p><p>“You were going to tell me?” I ask hoping this time I’d get an answer. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug. “D-do you even love me?” I stayed in his embrace but I already knew the answer. He’d looked so different when I saw him. Something had changed in the last time I held him to now. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said while letting go of my trembling frame. “I have to get back to work.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Show and Don't Tell (Chrollo x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A night on the town is the only thing someone needs when confronted with the dunting world. It was to be a night under the flashing lights with a conglomerate mix of sweaty people trying to get a high on something than the normality.  Nothing felt better than looking at yourself in the mirror with the perfectly sculpted dress that was made for you. At least that was my mentality with the piercing red dress that revealed almost too much in every way possible. </p><p>Chrollo’s invites always came a little too late for actually looking decent. This night was an exception as his travels took him far away from my every needy hands. Tonight must be something special if he’d text me a day earlier than his actual arrival. </p><p>If this day was to be special, I should put special attention into my appearance. The only missing step was the bright red lipstick that he’d ‘bought’ me from a high end boutique. The red wouldn’t come off no matter how many times we’d try to remove it. </p><p>For good measure, I licked a thin strip across my bottom lip. Even in the dust of the mirror, I knew how I looked. His high would revolve around me tonight. </p><p>Heels always seemed like a good idea until my feet hit the pavement. The night had come swifty with the moving breeze. The cab refused to take me any closer than a block to the club that Chrollo had eloquently texted me only minutes before he expected me to arrive. </p><p>“Running a little late darling,” said the man in a soft white button up and black suit pants. His hair was a mop of grease that couldn’t be scrubbed out in the shower that was only held back by a basic wrapping. His eyes flickered from the bottom of my feet to the top. A good look before his gaze returned to mine. </p><p>“You could’ve told me the location earlier if you wanted me to arrive on time,” I purred in his ear before laying a kiss on my lover’s cheek. His hand found my waist before I even had a chance to touch his skin. </p><p>Chollo, the ever loving gentleman, led me into the crowded club. An exchange of money was dealt as a bargaining chip to enter the club earlier. A seething look fell upon Chrollo’s eyes as a few men glanced at the satin tempress before them. His hand became tighter as if to grab onto a fleeting possession that could run at any point. </p><p>Blaring loud music ran across the dance floor filled with the same sweaty people. Men and women desperately trying to get a good lay became that calling card of a good night. “Had I known you’d look like this, I might’ve just met you at your house,” he said in my ear. His voice only traveled enough so that music wouldn’t disturb the tone. </p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t want to go to  a place like this,” I said while leading him to a darker corner. Couples pounced on each other in a fit of raunchy swaray. We were lucky enough to find a single seat near the back but away from the lewd discourse. </p><p>Chrollo sat first before straddling him. My arms wrap tightly around his neck. “You said you wanted to go to one. I had to keep an eye on you.” His paise was fluttered with accusations and hints. I’d never cheat but the fun in flirting wasn’t lost even in this relationship. It was more fun to see the outcome of talking with others when I shouldn’t. </p><p>I slid my tongue across my bottom lip before placing a kiss to the pale lips. His hands traveled lower until they rested on my curves. Our bodies intertwined like trembling couples meeting for the first time. His hands wanted to explore every curve, inch, and cervass as if it was the first time. Mine felt more like stabilizing myself in the uncomfy chairs. </p><p>“I’m way too sober for this,” he mumbled against my aching neck. Muffled vibrations held the rest of his spoken words. The trail of kisses finally found its home against my lips. </p><p>“You don’t even drink, my love,” I mumble as my teeth graze across his bottom lip. I nibble the subtle skin before softly tugging my prize. </p><p>“Maybe I should return to it,” Chrollo said while finally allowing me to pull away. His hands found my collarbone as he rubbed the skin above it. “Or you should give me a reason why I shouldn’t.” The octave jump down in tone danced across every sense of my beating heart. </p><p>“I’ve already given you a reason,” I mutter against his lips before grinding down on the rising in his pants. “Did you really bring me to this club just to make out with me?” The question held in the air before Chrollo chuckled. </p><p>“Of course not,” he muttered while kissing down my neck once again. “I thought you’d enjoy a night out. Also you always said you wanted to make a show out of yourself.” Each word trembled down my quivering spine. “Men are all ogling at you. Women crave to be you. It’s exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>“Interesting way of showing it,” I smirk before moving my head to give more room for the sloppy kisses that trapsed down my body as a claim. </p><p>“You also told me that you wanted to fuck me where we could get caught,” he mumbled. His lips suddenly left my warmed skin. His hot breath warmed the spot especially. “Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes.”</p><p>“You’re not being serious,” I gasped before his lips locked mine again to claim them. </p><p>“I’m serious. Be there on time or you’ll be punished.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photographing Memories (Kurapika x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pictures always tell a thousand words in my life. Each picture snapped by my camera became a memory that would become stored deep within the vault of memories. Even if I couldn’t remember the moment or how the picture occurred, I knew these photos by heart. Pictures would tell me things that humans could not. They became an unspoken soliloquy of every person’s soul trapped within the white borders. My fascination with taking unposed pictures started when I met him. </p><p>The first time I took his picture, he didn’t smile. His long blonde hair and traditional garb caught me by surprise. I had to take a picture to show some of my friends at a later date. Truly, I felt enamoured by someone who could be so outwardly themselves. I took out my camera and snapped a quick picture. The flash and whirl of film caught the man’s attention. </p><p>His head shot towards the sound faster than my mind could realize what had happened. Since it was still daylight, I forgot to turn off the flash from the night before. My breath caught in my chest as the blonde strutted towards me. </p><p>My arms lowered the camera with a weak smile. “You took my picture?” he asked. Upclose, I could see every inch of his beautiful features. The slight curve of his face, the tufts of hair falling into his eyes, the deepest brown eyes, and even the chain that hung from his ear. </p><p>“Y-yes,” I stuttered while dropping my camera into my lap. The film slipped from the bottom of the camera and became caught in the wind. My arm reached for the flowing paper but I was too late as it skidded across the ground. The man held his foot over the picture that landed right next to him. “I’m sorry. It was a nice picture. I wanted to show my friends what you were wearing.”</p><p>His head cocked slightly to the side before he leaned down to pick up the small, square. It hadn’t had time to develop but even I could make out the basic definition of form and muddled colors. </p><p>“You want to show your friends my outfit?” he asked while handing the developing frame back to me. “Why?”</p><p>I perched my mouth with the hopes something clever would appear. Instead, I felt like a bubbling mess. “I-I thought you looked nice.” Heat fought its way onto my cheeks before I gripped the edge of the picture. As I go to pull away, he holds onto it tighter. “If you’d rather keep it, that's okay. I really shouldn’t be taking pictures of strangers.” My mind whirled with thoughts of how I should let go of the picture. It was of him. He should be the one to keep it. </p><p>“No, it's alright,” he said while finally letting go of it. “Do you normally take pictures of people you don’t know?”</p><p>My eyes went back to my camera as if it were a safety blanket. “No. You would be the first. I just thought you looked nice.” I finally had enough courage to look back up at the man. For a split second, I thought I could see a hint of red on the cusps of his eyes. Red that matched the same blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Interesting. My name is Kurapika,” he said while holding out his hand. “Would you mind if I wrote on it?” I looked at the stack of pictures that held a few words at the white space at the bottom. I handed him the black sharpie and the picture. It only took a second for him to put his number and 4 words “Try not to fall.”</p><p> </p><p>After that fateful day, pictures of us became more frequent. A corkboard full of him. Each day held another picture of us together. Many of them were candid photos of him in suits or in his normal clothes. Each date, each movie night, each dinner was photographed by me. </p><p>Some pictures were only of him. Some were of us together. Rarely any of myself. Behind the camera was my muse, and it didn’t help that I had a great model. The board filled too quickly for me to count the different pictures. He was always the one to write on them. They were cute phrases like “first date” and “park and picnic.” </p><p>One day, he allowed me to do a photoshoot where I was able to choose each outfit he put on. He trusted me more than I could allow. Watching him change into different outfits sparked a feeling that only poets and musicians could describe. I was not one of them. </p><p>Everything was the perfect photograph. Until it wasn’t. After a few months of us dating, I finally got the courage to tell him that I loved him. I decided to commemorate it with a picture so that I could always have Kurapika’s look. It was going to be perfect. </p><p>He took me to the restaurant where we first met. If I wasn’t too consumed with my own feelings, I would’ve known that his smile felt off. I took a few photos of him drinking his coffee and relaxing in the wicker chairs. </p><p>Finally, my brain matched my heart in courage and I held the camera up to my face and said, “I love you.”</p><p>The lights flashed but it wasn’t the picture I wanted. It wasn’t the same smile on his face that was plastered all over the photographs in my room. He looked confused or puzzled. “I have to go” was all he said. “Plus, I thought I told you not to fall for me anyways.”</p><p>All this build up for one instant of memories to be burned. Even when he left town, I still held onto the final picture of the boy I fell in love with as a reminder why I shouldn’t do it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thigh Riding (Feitan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan’s hands gripped the skin of your thighs as he pulled me onto his lap. Your lips messily met his as your hands entangled with the sweat of his hair. “Are you going to be a good slut for me,” he growed against my lips. </p><p>My hands tighten on his hair as a self assurance of compliance along with teasing. The grease makes my hands slip down to his neck. Feitan reached one of his hands and tugged on my own hair. “Did I tell you that you could touch me?” His voice was a low groan that resonated along the supple skin of my neck. </p><p>A yelp escaped my pursed lips. Spit dripped down my face from being abused so well. “N-no.” </p><p>A soft chuckle came from my partner before his lips traveled lower and lower down my skin. His breath felt hot against the freezing room. I gripped the sheets still tangled in between us. </p><p>Feitan shifted so that I straddled his thigh. “If you’re going to be a good girl then ride my thigh well and I’ll reward you.” His voice was a low whisper. His thigh was already wet with my slick. His hand rewarded my eagerness with a harsh slap against the skin. </p><p>My hips react by grinding against him. This was rewarded with another hardy slap. The sound made me wince more than the impact. His calloused hand let go of my hair long enough that I could rest on his shoulder. </p><p>A few more hip movements until I got into the perfect rhythm. My clit grinding rib against the exposed skin. The hand that was released from my hair found my hips once again. Feitan’s cocked rocked against my own leg. It was not enough simulation for him to get off but enough to tease him. </p><p>His thigh became a slick mess as my sopping cunt desperately raced towards a release. His grip forced me down tighter against his toned thigh. My teeth found a patchy of salty skin to bite down on when I finally came. </p><p>Feitan’s breath hitched before his own movement stopped. “Now you’ve been a bad girl. Let daddy teach you a lesson on behaving.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this is short. It was a drabble for an event I had on Tumblr. Leave a comment if you'd like a part two!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Good Girl (ShalnarkxReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My breath pitched as waves of pleasure wrecked through my body. Shal was stuck between my clenched thighs. His tongue licking broad strips up and down my cunt. His self-proclaimed favorite place on my body. </p><p>“S-Shal,” I moaned. My fingernails dug into sweaty skin and one hand tightly gripped the mess of his hair. </p><p>Shalnark knew that the trembling of my body had to stop before he would be allowed to breathe. Each lick of my boyfriend's tongue sends new cascading shivers up and down my body. My eyes were firmly closed to the point that black and white spiraled behind my eyes. </p><p>Without warning, he finally let go of me. Shal’s eyes held the fiery desire mixed with a bit of domination. He took his hand and wiped it across his mouth. “You taste delicious baby,” he mutters before moving to kiss me. </p><p>My chest rose and fell in quick succession. I’d been unable to get back any composure; instead, Shal was in complete control. His lips were an assault on my own. I could taste myself on his lips. </p><p>It wasn’t until I heard him removing his pants that I realized how fucked I was going to be at the end of the night. “Shal, I may need a minute..” I mumble in between his kisses. </p><p>Shalnark pulled away his lips long enough to whisper, “no. I want you to feel too much. You look so cute when you’ve been spent too much.”</p><p>His member rubbed ever so gently against my clit. A sharp breath escaped my lips as a shock ran through my body. I already felt spent so what else could he be doing. Shal’s face held a smirk as he used his hand to guide himself deep within me. His dick was always filling but today was too much. </p><p>It didn’t help that his thumb found my already abused clit. Rubbing soft circles dragged out a soft whine from my lips. “Now let’s overstim you for real this time.”</p><p>With those words, Shalnark snapped his hips again and again. The sound of lewd slapping echoed throughout the room. Between his kisses, finger, and dick, my mind didn’t know what to focus on. Everything felt too much. My skin was on fire with another build up threatening to release. </p><p>My mouth was open but no words would come out. Every tremble felt worse than the last. The predatory lust was signified by low growls from my boyfriend. </p><p>Without warning, the coil snapped once again. Tears poured out of my eyes as everything was too much. My fingers left scratch marks all over his skin. It took a few minutes for my body to finally stop the trembling in my legs long enough. Shal, still deep within me, said “good girl. Now you’ll give me at least one more. Tomorrow, I don’t want you to get out of bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mirrored Monsters (Feitan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really, Feitan,” I ask in the middle of another broken down hotel room. Every single one had the same moldy, stained walls enriched with the putrid odor of rotting bug carcass and used urine stains. “I thought you’d take me to a nice hotel this time.”</p><p>My boyfriend didn’t have to turn around for me to perceive his response. His shoulders tensed as the grip on the cracked bathroom counter increased. His head was downcast so that I could only see the greasy mop on top. “Maybe this is nice for me,” he retorts. </p><p>I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the statement riddled with malicious intent. Four times I’d followed my love into a pit of cockroaches and used pillow sheets. Every time there would be a promise for redemption with flowers and exporitant gifts.</p><p>My bag slips from my fingers and falls to the floor. I could feel myself moving before I even registered the gesture. “I know you have more money than this,” I say. “What happened to all the priceless items you’ve sold.”</p><p>The closer I came to him, the more he receded into the pit of himself. “You promised me that you were going to take care of me.” Each step became a victory march towards my end goal. “How about you stop lying to me.” Viciousness dripped from my mouth. “You keep promising me things and yet this is how I’m treated. Like a whore.”</p><p>“I don’t treat you like that,” he responded. His voice was quiet against my own loud one. His body turned to face me for once. Anger, despair, and demeaning swirled in his eyes. Even though I stood over him, I could feel his presence was much more than my own. “I have given you everything I possibly can.” </p><p>“That’s a lie.” The troupe member scoffs as a response. “Please stop lying to me. I can’t take it.”</p><p>“Fine. If you don’t want me to lie to you then I won’t.” The dimly lit light flickered in the catty corner from the restroom. The glowing haze shone brightly in the mirror which paled both our complexions. We looked like monsters lashing out at each other. </p><p>A calming silence overtook both of us as we refused to make eye contact with the other as we faced the mirrored versions of ourselves. “Do you still love me?” I mumble. </p><p>The pause lingered for far too long before Feitan’s low voice said “You told me I can’t lie.”</p><p>I knew the answer before it would escape from between his lips. The soft anger all built up to the revelation that we weren’t working. No matter how long we would work on ourselves or work together, the spark was long gone. Our excitement to watch each other grow into beautiful people had long died. </p><p>The sound of water caught my attention. My head turns to face Feitan; his hands cascading the ruining water. Most of it falling through the gaps. “I should go,” I whisper while looking back to see a ghost of normal reflection. </p><p>“I agree,” he said. It was our recollection that the signed contract between us was gone. I took a deep breath before walking to pick up the same bag. My hands shook against the rugged gray strap. As I left, I could feel all the words that could’ve been hashed out leaving my body. There was no fight in me left. </p><p>We were both done with all the lies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!! I hope this was a good sadness for all of you. It's a little cathartic for me too. If you want to participate in a special I am doing, check out my Tumblr: Write-like-you-mean-it. Or if you're in the Haikyuu fandom, please check out No Doze Cafe! I love you all!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Choke Me (Feitan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan was supposed to be a one time thing. A single time dedicated to getting out aggression that had built up from the moment both of us laid eyes on each other. A single stress relief brought on by both our angst against the world and each other. </p><p>Little did we know that it would become a regular thing for us to grab a hotel room whenever his missions were done. Tonight was one of those nights. It only took one message of a location for me to show up dressed in a long coat, a special surprise, and long socks that met my thighs. </p><p>“Feitan,” I called while opening the door; however, I found it to be a bare room. I sigh before removing the coat. Brisk air hit my skin. Lace strings tangled all over my body like a wrapped present for him to open. </p><p>Instead of scrolling through my phone, I decided to take a comfortable seat on the edge of the bed. Hair hung loose as I knew it would be tugged throughout the night. He was always a little too handsy with me. The excitement of past times left my legs closed and panties wet. </p><p>The door opened and I turned to find the other party had arrived. “You’re late,” I mumbled while looking up and down my prize. He did the same before gaining a predatory glare. </p><p>“Would you like me to leave?” he asks. I found myself strutting over to him. My hands wander his body until I’m met with Feitan’s half-hard length. He hissed as I ran a finger along the clothed fabric. </p><p>My mouth hovered next to his ear. “I don’t think you want me to.” I lick a broad strip on the outermost of his ear. </p><p>A groan left his lips before his hands found my hips. “You’re really trying to get me riled up. Aren’t you.”</p><p>“Maybe I am,” I whisper as I move my hands to his zipper. The sound of the button popping open and a zip down downwards filled the air. I found myself pushing down the pants and he stepped out of them to walk towards me. </p><p>“You know bad girls get punished right.” He trails a single string that held my top up which sent a shiver up my body. “Maybe I should wait to open my present until she begs for me to touch her.”</p><p>I stepped back until my leg touched the base of the bed. “You’re being extra nice today. That’s not our deal. I want to be abused.” This was Feitan’s cue to push me back until I fell onto the bed. He climbed on top of me. His hips meeting my own along with his lips. Tongues embraced in a fervent mess of angst. </p><p>Feitan’s hips ground against my own in the hopes of eliciting a moan. His cock poked out from the small fabric of his boxers and precum leaked from the tip against my stomach. My own wetness was soaking the little fabric. <br/>Our lips parted long enough for Feitan to rip the strings that upheld my purity. “Too many clothes,” he grunted before messing with my left nipple. Before I could protest, his cracked lips were back on my own. His own hips were moving to find some sort of relief. </p><p>His name grazed my lips as his teeth pulled against the flesh. “I told you to be quiet. Now do I have to make you?”</p><p>My eyes must’ve widened because I could feel more precum on my stomach. Feitan’s hand hovered from my chest down to my still clothed clit. A single finger traced between my lips before he moved away the layer to my aching sex. </p><p>“You’re already wet for me. Such a good little slut,” he grunts against my lips. A few wet kisses were left on my shoulder blades. Whimpers and moans were all I could muster as his finger traced circles around the sensitive bud. Teasing only enough to get the point across but not enough friction. “Not wet enough for my cock.”</p><p>“but-”I whine. His gaze turns from my pussy to my eyes as I realize my mistake. </p><p>“What did I tell you about talking,” he said. His finger traced ever more slowly against my skin which sent shivers tracing my spine. Feitan’s hot breath gave me goosebumps. I found myself removing his underwear in hopes he'd abuse me. </p><p>“Good girl,” Feitan whispered. His finger finally gave into my unspoken request as he inserted it into my pussy. A slow burning pace that was only used to teasing. His cock had stopped grinding against my body long enough to get situated between my legs. </p><p>Feitan pushed into me without a warning. A sharp hiss escaped before he set his pace. Not letting me get any semblance of myself. The lewd sound of skin slapping against my thighs left little room for what was happening between us. </p><p>“Fuck,” I shouted. My fingernails found his back muscles and dug in. A smirk crossed his lips before a hand reached around my neck. </p><p>“Two taps and I let go,” Feitan whispered in my ear before biting it. His hand tightened against my neck until I couldn’t feel oxygen entering my body. Fear braced my body which only increased his speed. </p><p>Angry grunts along with unexpected praise was mixed with the continued chase of our own orgasm. He was cheered on by the scratch marks that lined his back while I by the continued abuse. </p><p>A rush of oxygen entered my lungs as he let go of my neck. I could only take a few deep breaths before his hand rested against my neck once again. My vision getting a blurry high due to the lack of oxygen. </p><p>His pace sped up as Feitan chased his orgasm once again. “Fuck,” he grunted before biting my shoulder. His pace was making my own organsm build deep within me. </p><p>FInally, the familiar snap sent me over. I clenched down against Feitan. A silent scream tried to escape and finally did as my throat was released. Feitan pulled out quick enough so he spilled onto my stomach. </p><p>Our heavy breathing replaced the sounds of sex. “You good?” Feitan asks before lazily kissing the marks he made. </p><p>“Yeah,” I raspily say. “You can go harder next round.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me,” Feitan says. “You know you’re not leaving until you can’t walk tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. This was part of a Valentine's Day Event I had on my Tumblr. I'll be adding at least 2 more by the end of the day today. It's a little different than I've done. Hope you enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pretty Little Psycho (Shalnark x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Phantom Troupe, huh,” said your best friend as the two of you were stopped at an intersection between your destination and her house. You’d left earlier than intended because of the recent uproar of crime in York New. </p><p>You turn to look at the same poster as your friend: a hung up, crude drawing of about 5 members of the so-called troupe. Most of the people seemed to fix a certain stereotype of villain; however, none were easily recognizable in your life. </p><p>“Should we be worried?” you question as the greenlight illuminated the darkened street. You and your friend walked across the striped pathway as you were close to your destination. </p><p>“Nah,” your friend said while trying to pull down her dress. “Do you think these people would show up at a club?” She moves to adjust the bust by pulling it up. You laugh to yourself knowing there was not enough fabric to pull both ways. “You need to be on the lookout for someone to replace your ex. Have fun. Live a little.”</p><p>Her mentioning your ex left a sour taste of bile in the back of your throat. He was a vile display of a person who refuses to grow up and choose between you and a girl from his work. “Why even mention him?” you say with a bit of the same vitriol you felt towards him. </p><p>Your friend ruffles your hair. “Sorry honey. I still want you to have a good night in spite of him.” You throw your friend a look of annoyance before hearing the nearing pounding of club music rattling the ground. </p><p>“Sounds like a fun party,” you say. Excitement rings in your ears as you get closer. A few more people were dressed in the same style of outfit as you two. You and your friend get in line behind a group of young adult girls that must be celebrating a bachelorette party. It must be the sash with “bride” written on front and how intoxicated they already were which gave it away. </p><p>A group of three guys got in behind you and your friend. She hummed a little warning while poking you in the side. One of them caught your attention. He was a bubbly, fun, and exergetic type who was too busy looking at his phone to notice anything around him. </p><p>You knew that your friend was elbowing you about the guy next to him. A tall chiseled man who looked like he could have walked in from the gym with how muscular he was. Her favorite type of man. </p><p>One look from your friend and you knew that her brazen, already partly tispy attitude was going to get you in trouble. She turned to look at the group minding their own business and said “My, my, what might bring you guys out to this bar tonight?</p><p>The taller of the three looks both of us up and down before responding, “None of your business doll.”</p><p>You sigh while placing your head in the palm of your head. You knew that his words would only egg your friend on. “Then why don’t I make it my business.” She steps closer to the man and looks him up and down the same way he did to her only moments before. “How about I’ll buy you a drink if you tell me why you’re here, love?”</p><p>You shake your head before looking up to see the same blonde watching you. You mutter a “sorry about her. She’s a little tipsy.”</p><p>His smile brightened as he placed his phone in his pocket. “Not a problem. Phinks can handle himself. He’s not as friendly as your friend wants him to be.” The blonde steps a little closer to you. His position leaves little room between you and the wall. Your foot scraping against the cold, hard surface. “Now you’re more interesting than she. Why are you here?”</p><p>Air escaped from your lungs as your heart sped up to match the quickness of the music. “Oh. I’m here to forget.”</p><p>The smile on his face became brighter. “To forget huh?”</p><p>You nod. The line before you moved which you took as the opportunity to follow. “My ex broke up with me. I’m trying to forget him.”</p><p>The whole group shifted closer to the door with you taking the lead. The blonde still dangerously trapping you in between himself and now the crowd of people. “You know the best way to forget someone. Is to find someone new.”</p><p>“Do you want that to be you?”</p><p>“I haven’t even introduced myself.” His words were drenched in a sickly sweet tone. “I’m Shalnark. And you might be?”</p><p>You give him your name even though every nerve in your body is screaming not to. He hummed a song note while repeating your name. “Sounds beautiful.” His face was dangerously close to your own. The same excitement from before pulses in the back of your throat.</p><p>“So what brought you here?” You ask. </p><p>“My boss told me to come here. Although, I wasn’t expecting to find someone like you.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>His lip curled into a devilishly exciting smile. “How about I buy you a drink? But not from this place. There’s a much better place up the road. You may want to bring your friend too.” The glimmer in his eyes made you know that something else was happening that you didn’t know or want to know about. </p><p>“You know that you’re looking a little crazy right now.”</p><p>“That’s the point honey.” he gripped your wrist while dragging you under the rope sectioning off who wants to be in the club and not. “Trust me. You’re in for a wild night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Exs and Ohs (Hisoka/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you decided to go out with your friends, you weren’t expecting to find your ex sitting at the bar. The crowd did nothing when both of you two laid eyes on each other. Between the bumping bass and obnoxious drunk people, it was obvious that both of you had a distinct hatred for each other. </p><p>“Should we go?” asked one of your friends. She must’ve noticed the flickering in your eyes or the face that his own eyes had yet to leave your frame. </p><p>“No,” you sigh while stirring the liquid courage in your hands. “He’ll leave soon enough.” You tip the drink to your mouth. The burning sensation hit the back of your throat and made you scrunch your face. “He’s only doing this to annoy me.”</p><p>Your friend scoffed. “He’s doing a great job.” Yoru grip released a bit from the glass in your hand. You hadn’t realized the death grip you’d held onto your cup. </p><p>“Darling I’d love if you’d squeeze me the way,” said the sultry voice behind you. Instinctively, you turn to be face-to-face with the man who unintentionally, or intentionally, had ruined your dating relationship for the near future. </p><p>Smells of sweets, strong whiskey, and cheap cologne perforate your senses. “Hisoka.” His name felt like a hangover and candy. “I thought I got a restraining order on you.”</p><p>“I’d like someone to try and stop me.” With the flick of his wrists, cards appeared between his two fingers. “Now, how about we go and talk, hm~”</p><p>You knew you’d regret following him but it was going to happen whether you enjoyed the ride or not. You handed off your drink to your friend even though she begged for you to stay. “I promise I’ll be safe. I can handle myself.”</p><p>Hisoka brought you to a secluded part of the club. He must’ve been serious about talking because normally he loves to show off the fact that he was getting attention by anyone that would watch. Voyeuristic bastard. </p><p>“Hisoka, I told you I was done with you,” you say; however, you’re a little too busy being consumed by his height and distinct lack of being drunk even when he was here a long time before you. </p><p>He hummed while placing a single finger under your chin. “You say that except you told me to come here.”</p><p>“When did I tell you that?” you ask. He holds out his phone to see message after message of drunk texts sent two weeks ago. All of them were pleads to cum and the lack of men that could make your toes curl and leave you a whiney mess more than him. You sigh while turning attention to the wall in hopes of your ex not noticing you shift positions. </p><p>He used the finger to turn your head back to look at him. “Do you want to cum, darling? If you wanted to, all you had to do is ask.”</p><p>“I can get off without you,” you retort. “I don’t need-” Your voice trails off as you notice Hisoka using his other hand to stroke his cock through the tight pants he always wore. The outline was extremely visible to anyone in close proximity. A single drop of drool escaped the side of your lips. You wiped your hand across your face. “Fine. Just be fast.”</p><p>Hisoka leaned in to nibble on your earlobe. “I’ll take as long as I want. You’ll still be begging at the end of the night.” His words sent shivers up your spine. Before you knew it, you were pulled into the bathroom and pushed into the stall. </p><p>Your hands hit the back of the tile wall as your ex reached to rip off the thin fabric of your underwear. Your dress was hiked up around your waist which left you with a cold shiver. Pleasantries were not ones with him. It was straight to the point and full of lusty aggravation. </p><p>A finger dipped in between your folds only to come up wet and aching. “Seems like someone is excited.” His taunting tone made you groan; yet, he stuck the finger in his mouth for taste. “As sweet as always.” </p><p>Before you could respond, Hisoka held your hands up to lock them above your head. You were now at his mercy. You’d become extremely familiar with bungee gum used in the bedroom. You can look but never touch. </p><p>You pulled at your restraints knowing it won’t help. Hisoka runs a few fingers up and down your cunt with little regard for the aching bundle of nerves. His touch left you a mumbling mess in hopes that would appease his ego enough to let him fuck you. </p><p>“Needy little bitch,” he whispers. Hisoka releases his cock from his pants. It was red and aching from the lack of attention. ‘Is this what you want? You want this etched into you. The only cock that can please you.” He strokes his own cock as you do his ego. Each desperate plea for him to rearrange your guts was met with more dirty talk. </p><p>The tip replaced his fingers trail up and down your slit. So close but not enough friction to keep you from clenching around nothing. “P-please,” you pleaded while your head leaned against his broad shoulders. </p><p>Without warning, Hisoka shoved every inch into yoru aching hole. A mix of your curses and his grunts filled the small bathroom. He filled you to the brim. You both new that no man has filled you as much as your ex. </p><p>“Move,” you grunt through gritted teeth. Hisoka, gladly, accepted orders this time. His hips thrusted quickly while setting a harsh and angry pace. <br/>lol <br/>“Normally I don’t listen to greedy bitches but you feel too good.” Each thrust left you breathless and aching for more. You desperately tried to release yours as the pace continued. Hisoka finally found your clit as he rubbed small circles. </p><p>He caused drool to escape from your lips once again. The quick pace along with him touching you in the best way possible made the familiar build up happen much faster than your shower head had. You wriggle against his touch before falling over with his name. </p><p>The lewd sounds of slapping skin didn’t disappear though. Hisoka worked you through your orgasm while trying for his own. </p><p>Hisoka grunted once more and spilled deep within you. Coating every inch of your walls with his sticky cum. The action causing you to shiver once again. Finally, his pace started to slow. You both breathe hard against the sweaty clothing. </p><p>“Fuck, Hisoka,” you say. “I was right to text you.”</p><p>Your ex smirked while pulling out of you and shoving his dick back in his pants. “You were always a good lay. Make sure to call me anytime you actually want to have a genuine oragsm.” His voice was sultry which left you a breathless mess against the disgusting sweat covered stall. Hisoka didn’t release your arms until he disappeared in the crowd of people. </p><p>Once your wrists were free, you made sure to save his number as a speed dial for a good dick appointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Fall (Shalnark Angst)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love at first sight had always been a  strained concept. The idea of falling instantly for a person who you’d barely locked eyes with, let alone someone who’d you’d never converse with. Yet, every cliche is a moment waiting to happen. </p><p>Underneath the pale glow of the burning crescent moon, you found yourself on a nightly walk. City walks had become a repetend of your dull existence. Each step mirrored the same as the night before. You memorized the pattern well enough that you knew the names of each person who happened to cross your path or the cracked walkway that ebbed and flowed into the street. </p><p>You were lost in the shuffled songs embraced by their melodic tunes when that single extraordinary cliche came to fruition. A normal night was thrown into a furry as a group of misfits seemed to cross your path. Every member ignored your own existence beside the one that left your quivering heart a broken mess. </p><p>Your own feet lost its grip and stumbled against the well-known path. A stumble that was enough to take notice from one of the members left towards the back. You turned embarrassed to face the ground once again. </p><p>“Are you alright?” questioned the blonde headed man. “I hope we didn’t make you fall.” </p><p>“N-no,” you say while reaching out towards his held out hand. “Wait, I’m alright. You didn’t make me fall.”</p><p>A smile beamed from his face as a hearty laugh mixed with the beating of your own heart in your eardrums. “Maybe you will one day. My name’s Shalnark and yours?”</p><p>His voice became a lit fire inside you. It entangled the thoughts that wrapped around your mind as you both stood there with hands still held in a loose grasp that burned to the touch. You say your name. “Nice to meet you. Maybe you’ll be the one falling for me.” The typical smile that seemed to be plastered on his face faltered for a moment. A single instance where the thread of destiny would tie you together.</p><p>As if by random chance, your meeting became more frequent. It was as if passing ships finally took notice of their courses. You found yourself less lonely on walks at night. His pace matched your own perfectly. Conversation flourished under the flickering street lights. </p><p>Shalnark began to be a staple member of your fleeting life. Walks turned to coffee which turned to dinner. He took the meeting slowly, not by your own choice. You wanted to move at the speed he made your heart race. Every silent buzz made your heart skip a beat in hopes it was the good morning text. Every smile sent your eager mind racing. Your whole body felt as if you needed to race with him. </p><p>You didn’t mind when Shal said he needed to go on business trips while you two embraced in the late night. His chest became your home. His arms would trapes around your body to cover every inch in sweet kisses. Fingers are entangled in your hair and run up and down your spine as a way of lulling you to sleep. “I love you,” you mumble against his bare skin. </p><p>A soft exhale of breath left his lungs. Only you knew because you’d been counting every inhale since you took refuge in him. “I love you too,” he said. Shal’s voice crackled as it was mixed with sleep. “So it did seem that you fell for me.”</p><p>“Yes,” you respond. “And you, the same.”</p><p>“I fell the moment I laid eyes on you,” he said, pulling you closer as if there was a way to be. It became a desperate plea to be one with each other. </p><p>The confession led to him ‘accidentally’ leaving small items he owned at your place. He had a key from before you even mentioned love; however, Shalnark wouldn’t bring up the idea of moving in together. Timing was never perfect to ask. A toothbrush lay on your sink that only he touched. A few old shirts piled in the corner for weeks he’d be gone on meetings. </p><p>One day as you were making the two of you breakfast, he said “I’m going to quit my job. I want to stay here full time.” It was his agreement that you were more serious than anything else his life could hold. “I have one more mission and I’ll find a job around here.” His words solidified the feeling of mutual acknowledgement that there was nothing to hold you two back. </p><p>Nothing until a knock on the door. The heavy feeling twisted inside your stomach as you stood up to answer the pervasive knocking. You open the door to find not the blonde beauty that lit up your life. No. Instead, you found a much taller man that seemed dressed up and a tie around his forehead. </p><p>Shalnark’s phone was gripped in his hands. His eyes yet to meet your own. “Are you…?” The man’s voice didn’t continue. His tongue was dripping with regret. “Where’s Shal?”</p><p>The question loomed between the two of you like a mist that rarely disintegrates. Neither of you spoke as words became too hard to manage. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”</p><p>Fear broke in his voice as the fear and anxiety you’d been feeling for days after not receiving your daily text made the world too heavy. Vision faded to blurry lights and mixed images of your carpet. A sob escaped your lips as you clung to the broken version of the once filled heart. This time, he made you fall. Fall to your knees begging for a chance to see him once again. Yet, you knew he was gone for good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank anyone that is reading this. I wrote this for a friend's birthday. Truly, I've not had a lot of inspiration lately. I wish it would change soon. I want to write more. I'll be going on spring break soon so we'll see. If anything, you all are what keeps me writing. Thank you so much.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you have a request, please send me a message. My Tumblr is <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/write-like-you-mean-it">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>